Las aventuras del pequeño Finn
by Annie de Odair
Summary: La vida de un Finn de 6; 8; 10 y 12 años, donde se termina su infancia para empezar con los años donde entró en la cosecha
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Okey, hoy voy a empezar con esta SECCIÓN llamada: "Las aventuras del pequeño Finn" drabble

Okey, acá va el primero, en algunos aparece Annie, no en todos.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Finn de 6 añitos, caminaba por la playa, su padre le había encargado cuidar de una red con pescados que recién sacaban del mar.<p>

El pequeño, con su cabellos enrulado y sus ojos perfectamente verdes como el mar, no entendía porque hacer una tarea tan aburrida. Finnick pensaba "¿Adonde pueden irse los peces? Si ya están muertos" Miraba como todos los niños se divertían en la playa, y el cuidando una red de peces.

No. Se iba a ir.

El pequeño Finn, caminó sobre la orilla, hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Una hermosa caracola rosa, que aun conservaba su forma a pesar de que las olas lo chocaran constantemente.

Finnick la tomo con su manos para observarla mejor. Era hermosa. Brillaba con el sol y producía brillos rosados.

Estaba tan absorto en su increíble caracola que no se dió cuenta cuando llego una niñita, de unos 4 años, mas o menos, que miraba al horizonte.

- Que bonito vestido. - Le dijo el cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado.

- Oh ¡ Garcías! Que bonita caracola. Es igualita a mi vestido! Del mismo color. - Finnick oyó un grito, supuso que la llamaban. Pero no pudo escuchar bien su nombre.

- Es verdad. Es del mismo color.

- ¿Como te llamas? - Le preguntó la niña. Otro grito llamándola se escuchó.

- Finnick. - Le contestó, mirando su caracola. - Toma, te la regalo.

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó asombrada.

- Si, puedes convertirla en un broche para tu pelo. Es muy bonita.

- Gracias Finn. - Le contestó. Escucharon un nuevo grito, y la niña se dió vuelta. - Me voy. ¡Adios!

- Adiós - Contestó distraído en el mar. Acababa de dar su primer regalo.

A lo lejos escucho de nuevo un grito llamando a la niña del vestido y la caraloa rosada. Y nunca olvidaria como la conoció. Porque ahora si pudo escuchar su nombre.

- ¡Annie!

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno llegue con mis segundo Drabble, espero que les guste. Las quiero un beso a todas. Gracias por los favorito.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Finn de tan solo 8 añitos caminaba por la playa pensando el día que era hoy,<p>

Hoy, era el día de La Cosecha, por supuesto, el no entraba, solo tenia 8 años, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, algo que lo hacía sentirse inseguro, y triste. Todavía no podría entrar en La Cosecha, pero su hermano si, y tenía mucho miedo por el.

Así que corrió por el la playa y se escondió en un bosquecito cercano a su playa.

Allí se escondió y además de llorar por la suerte de su hermano, también lloró por la muerte de su madre.

Karol. Había muerto hacía un mes, y me afectó muchísimo. Era quien estaba con el cuando tenía dificultades, era quien estaba ahí para felicitarlo, para abrazarlo y darle un buen beso en la mejilla, para decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Y se había muerto.

Muerta.

No estaba más. Se había ido. Y el no había podido hacer nada. Se fue delante de sus ojos.

Karol llevaba unos años enferma de una extraña patología aun no descubierta que la mató sin saberlo. Y encima su hermano iba a la cosecha.

Todo salía mal para la familia Odiar… todo.

Finnick, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro infantil, dejando atrás sus mejores años. Ahora en cuestión de tiempo seria el quien fuese a la cosecha, debía seguir su entrenamiento por si salía tributo en Los Juego Del Hambre.

Pero ahora… ahora no era ese muchacho, ahora era un niño débil que a penas podía contener las lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos para dejar volar su imaginación y se quedo dormido junto al árbol donde se había recostado.

* * *

><p>En sus sueños, aparecían cosas extrañas, pero lo que mas llamó la atención a el pequeño Finn, fue que una especie de persona con enormes alas le acariciaba el rostro con tranquilidad.<p>

- ¿Mami? – Preguntó indefenso

- Sh… duerme cariño. – Le silenció ella y empezó a cantarle una dulce melodía. – Duerme pequeño, mañana todo estará bien, duerme amor. – Finnick se quedó apaciblemente en silencio y escuchó a su madre cantarle, pero le inquietaba algunas cosas.

- Mami! ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Bueno… es que mi pequeño necesita una lección.

- ¿Una lección?

- Si, mira Finnick, tienes que entrenar, tienes que…

- Pero ¡mama!

- ¡Escúchame! Debes fortalecerte y cuidar de quienes te necesitan

- Mami, nadie me necesita para cuidarlos

- Oh Finn ahora no, pero ya vas a tener a quien cuidad, y vas a ver que necesitaras de todas las armas que tu cuerpo pueda significar.

- No te vallas mami

- Lo siento Finn, pero ya me fui.

- No mama!

- Entrena, se fuerte y protégelos. Te amo hijito.

- Yo también.

Finnick abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con la cara de su hermano.

- Vamos, hoy es el día de la cosecha.

- Tengo miedo.

- No pasa nada pequeño, entrene años para protegerlos.

- ¿A nosotros?

- Si, uno pelea por quienes quiere y vuelve por quienes ama. Te lo prometo.

- Es una promesa.

- Es una promesa


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Sinto haber tardado, pero mi musa inspiradora se fue... todavía no volvió, pero por ahora me consuela "mi chico de la guitarra" según dicen mis amigas. Es un chico que anda por ahi... jajajajaj lo se, estoy muy mal, pero... ¿Que se le va a hacer? Lo quiero y no puedo evitarlo.

Bueno, ahora sin mas, les dejo este pobre drabble y prometo hacer el otro mas seguido.

Ah! ¿Alguien vio la pelicula? Yo la vi el dia que se estrenó aca en Argentina, el 22 de marzo. La vi con mis amigas y la verdad me gusto, pero tengo algunas criticas que no voy a decir para no aguarles la fiesta.

Un beso enorme! Gracias por todos los favoritos.

* * *

><p>Finn tenía solo 10 años cuando conoció a Magie, una linda cachorrita de un año. El caminaba por la orilla de su playa. Porque para el era su playa. Cuando la vio. Estaba tirada en una sombra. Primero pensó que era un perro común, pero cuando se acercó a mirarla vio algo singular en ella. Tenía una marca.<p>

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – Le dijo tiernamente acariciándola. Fue ahí cuando vio su singular maca. Era una manchita en su panza, una manchita marrón que parecía ser una especie de… ¿Tridente? ¿Si? Si, era como un pequeño tridente. Finnick pensó que era el destino, ya que el era muy bueno usándolo para pescar. Era una casualidad que ella estuviera ahí, justo donde el. En ese momento. No. Las casualidades no existen. Ella estaba ahí para recordarle algo.

Maguie empezó a lamerle la cara y Finn reía con encanto. Cuando tenía esos momentos privados era el mismo. Generalmente tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era con todo el mundo. Con su padre, un hijo perfecto, con las chicas del colegio, el galán, con sus amigos el ganador, pero el no era esos. El era Finnick, y encontraba pocos momentos para hacerlo. El era Finn. Y nada más. Ahí solo existía el.

Llevó a Maguie hasta si casa y la adoptó. Sabía que no iban a quererla en su casa, pero a el le daba igual, Maguie era una perrita que lograba que será el mismo. Y no iba a abandonar eso. Porque le encantaba. Todavía no había logrado entornar a quien le hiciera sentir asi, por lo que se quedaría con pequeña cachorrita tan especial

Y que además estaba marcada.

Marcada con su destino.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas! Como andan? Bueno, bien, actualizo mi ultimo drabble de "Las aventuras del pequeño Finn" asi que espero que les guste.

Me siento fataaaaaaaaaaaaal!Estoy enferma, me duele mucho la garganta y no tengo voz, toso mucho y bueno... estornudo como 8 veces seguidas... (Aunque eso es de siemrpre...) Ensima hoy cantaba para un acto en mi colegio... todo MAL! Asi que espero que me levanten el animo porque me siento fatal...

Aca va! Besos a todas!

* * *

><p>Había pasado por muchas malas experiencias, situaciones que le destrozaron los nervios, sin embargo la que mas lo alteraba sin dudas… era La Cosecha.<p>

Acababa de cumplir los 12 años hace un mes, y no podía creer lo mal que se sentía. El entraba este año por primera vez. Se supone que debe ser un honor, pero para el nunca lo fue… ni para su hermano, tampoco… ellos lo sufrieron mucho siempre. Por suerte Twice, el hermano de Finn, nunca había sido elegido en La Cosecha, y ya tenía 19 años, por lo que estaba afuera del peligro, pero ahora era su turno…

Y no tenía miedo solo por el.

Hacía un año que conoció a una niñita encantadora un año menor que el, Annie Cresta, que por tener un año menos no entraba en La Cosecha, claro, pero… al otro año si, y al siguiente… y el otro… toda su adolescencia.

El pequeño Finn de 12 años era muy maduro y responsable, además de ser seguro de si mismo, pero la verdad es que a veces le flaqueaba esa seguridad… cuando no podía hacer nada para defenderse, o para defender a quienes quiere… por eso siempre temió a Los Juegos… porque se sentía impotente, estupido e inútil. Simplemente la gente se moría ante sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada… muchos fueron compañeros, vecinos, amigos… familia… y el los vio partir, a veces sin regresar…

Pensar que Annie podía ser elegida, le producía una opresión en el pecho. No quería pensar que le pasara algo malo. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana, con quien compartía todo, no quería perderla, y prefería ir el en su lugar… claramente algo imposible.

Se vistió "formalmente" y salió de la mano de su hermano y su padre. Cuando llegó cada uno ocupó su lugar. Finn sentía una horrible sensación en su estomago y solo pensaba en su mama, muerta hacer dos años.

Escuchó los altivos tacones de Nina Herself, la presentadora de La Cosecha de su Distrito, acercarse al escenario.

Mientras miraban un video con los Días Oscuros en la pantalla, Nina se acomodaba su florecerte peluca amarilla. Al terminar se acercó al micrófono.

Finn sentía un extraño malestar en la boca del estomago. Era una sensación espantosa, y le temblaban mucho las manos.

Nina dijo:

- Primero las damas! Como siempre – Y se acercó al buzón con papeletas de las chicas. Allí sacó uno y lo abrió para leerlo. Podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente. – ¡Pomelin Ducani! – Exclamó. Finn vio como una niña de unos… 15 años, con sus cabellos rubios y su rostro inofensivo subía a lo que sería su muerte segura.- Vamos sube Pomeline! – Cuando esta ya estaba en el escenario Nina se acerco al buzón de los chicos. – Ahora los caballeros! – Sacó una papeleta y la abrió. Finnick contuvo el aliento para escuchar lo que iba a decir. - ¡Magnus Erwin! – De entre la gente salió un chico de 13 años con paso decidido y una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Finnick largó el aire acumulado. Miro a Pomeline y vio en ella la expresión del miedo, los conocía a los dos. Iban con el al colegio, no eran amigos, pero… eran de casa…

Eran de su Distrito 4

Eran su gente…

Y después de todo… eran solo niños. Como el, como todos.

Como siempre… Además era el Capitolio, ¿Qué se podía esperar? Claro el no lo sabía, porque aun no lo había destruido, pero… veía en los demás lo que seria su sufrimiento tan solo dos años mas adelante.

Un vencedor siempre sufre mas afuera que adentro de la arena de Los Juegos Del Hambre. Y el lo sabía, solo que no tenía idea de los limites del Capitolio. Tampoco esperó mucho para saberlo. Ni el ni su Annie.

Pero… después de todo… después de todo lo malo, siguieron siendo ellos.


End file.
